


Summer of Love

by fieryhuntress



Series: Year of Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Legality of Abilities, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/pseuds/fieryhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a Slytherin and the daughter of Harry Potter meet over summer break? Well, love, some messing around, and definitely a large amount of magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

           Dad had decided that we needed to go on a beach holiday a couple weeks after I got home from my fifth year at Hogwarts. I always hated it when he decided that we had to bond or go somewhere as a family. But, I hated being stuck with my new step-family; his new wife and her two daughters, both a year older than me, and in Slytherin, just like me. They always made fun of me and played pranks on me, because they felt like because they were older, they were obviously superior to me. But, I knew that they weren’t, and anytime they did something to me, and I got them back, they went crying to my father, saying that I did it unprovoked, and I got in trouble. However, luckily for me, the beach we were going to be staying at had a small town nearby with a lot of stores to buy useless stuff in, so they would probably be there the whole week, burning up Dad’s credit cards.

            I was stuck in the back of the car, reading one of my pleasure novels, which aided by an altered version of Silencio, which made it so that everyone else in the car sounded muffled to me. I am still surprised Dad owns a car, especially since he usually calls them “those infernally inferior devices those Muggles use to get around”. Dad has a very low opinion of Muggles, being a Pureblood wizard whose ancestors have all be Purebloods. I am not like him, exact in skin color. My mother, she was a wonderfully beautiful and kind witch, a Half-blood like me, with long brown hair, hazel eyes, and a warm demeanor. Then, she died about five years ago, a month or two before I left for my first year at Hogwarts, and Dad got remarried a week after I returned from my first year at Hogwarts. This time, he married a Pureblood woman, my step-mom, Harrietta Grinch.

            Back to my reading, I was reading a book about the Second Wizarding War, the one when Voldemort was finally defeated. It was so interesting, especially to a “kid” like me, whose dad probably wanted to be a Death Eater, and whose step-mom probably had the same wish. I was almost done, when I heard a popping sound, and knew that we had arrived at the beach. So, I put the book into my backpack, something which annoyed my step-family to no end that I deigned to carry a backpack with me. Which to me meant all the more reason to carry it.

            When I got out, the rest of the family were out, and I heard Harrietta say, “Alexander, why do we have to take our beach holiday here? There are so many…undesirables around. Do you want my precious daughters exposed to such filth? I understand having your half-blood son being here, but why do my pureblood girls have to be with all of these….people who are obviously not Purebloods and not from the great House of Slytherin?” in that high reedy annoying voice of her’s, like the girlfriend of the cool guy in any of those American ‘50’s movie. I half expected her to be popping her gum and wearing a poodle skirt, other than the fact being that she hated poodle skirts and thought gum was for Mudbloods.

            Not surprisingly, my Dad didn’t stand up for me, since he didn’t really want to argue with her. She had never liked me, and the feeling was mutual. The second she found out I was Half-blood, you could see her thinking, _Might as well be a Mudblood._ So, I waved bye to my Dad, and walked down onto the beach, barefoot, loving the feeling of the sand between my toes. Another thing my step-family would never so, go barefoot on a beach.

            As I was walking, I noticed a very pretty red headed girl sitting on an outcropping of rocks, seemingly sketching the ocean. Being curious, I began to climb the rocks, and ended up a couple yards behind her. So, as I walked up to her, I said, “Hello, having fun sketching the ocean?”

            She turned around, and I saw that she had brown eyes and red hair. She said, “Yeah, I am. What are you doing here? And who are you?”

            “Oh, I am sorry to not introduce myself. My name is Malcolm Evergreen. But, you can call me Mal. All my friends at Hogwarts do.”

            “Oh, you are at Hogwarts too. May I ask what House are you in?”

            “Slytherin, yourself? And, may I ask what your name is? You look somewhat familiar, but I can’t place your name.”

            She then thought for a second, as if deciding whether or not to tell me her name, and then finally said, “Lily Luna Potter, and Gryffindor.”

            I gulped and thought, _She is THE Lily Luna Potter, daughter of the great Harry Potter and Ginny Potter, and a Gryffindor. My dad hates her parents, and frankly hates all Gryffindors. This summer seems to have just gotten more interesting._ “Glad to meet you. So, is your whole family is here for the summer?”

            “No, just my parents and my brothers. I heard you were related to the Grinch sisters. Is that true?” she said, still looking at me, but a bit of softness seemed to be coming into her face. _She is really rather beautiful, isn't she?_

            “Unfortunately. They even moved in shortly after my dad married their mom. They are real terrors. A lot like your uncles were when they attended Hogwarts, but mean instead of playful. May I sit down? It is getting awful tiring standing up here,” I said with a bit of a laugh in my tone as I said the last part.

            “Oh yeah, sure. Please sit down. And I am sorry about your misfortune,” she said as she moved over and I sat down. I snuck a peek at her sketch, and thought that it looked wonderful, and told her so. We continued to talk and laugh for a good hour, never thinking to get down from the sunbaking rocks since we were having so much fun.


	2. Day One, Part One: Malcolm

After we had talked and laughed for an hour, I got up, and asked Lily if she would like to go for a walk along the beach, and we could talk some more. She smiled up at me, and said yeah. So, I helped her up, noticing her outfit for the first time. She was wearing a blue tank top and orange shorts with a flower stenciled on in white on either side. She also had a pair of flip flops, which she put back on her feet when she stood up. Still being barefoot, and having left my shoes in my suitcase, I decided to go barefoot. She leapt down from the rocks using an altered form of Descendo which allowed the caster to descend slowly and safely from high places. When we touched down, she grabbed my hand, and pulled me around the rocks, and we put our backs against the wall of rocks.  
I turned to her and asked, “May I ask why we just flung ourselves onto the other side of the rock outcropping?”  
“Just saw my brothers. They are usually overly protective. Plus, they don’t really have a high opinion of Slytherins after your sisters pulled that huge prank on them at the end of last year.”  
“They are my stepsisters, and I have a rather low opinion of the two of them. So, why don’t we continue hiding from our families, and walk along the water? You can put your flip flops in my bag, and we can talk about ourselves. I am pretty sure you are interesting, and you are quite cute,” I said with a sly tone of flirtation in my tone.  
She blushed a bit, and then took off and handed me her flip flops, which I quickly put into my backpack. Then, she took my hand, and we started to walk along the beach, talking about our favorite subjects. She talked about loving Herbology since it meant seeing her parents’ friend, Professor Neville Longbottom. She even told me some of the stories her parents told her about when they had all been at Hogwarts. I told her of my love of Transfiguration, which most Slytherins, I told her, think is a useless class because it is taught by the Gryffindor Head of House.  
We soon stopped talking, and instead played around in the waves a bit. Splashing each other, swimming out as far as we could and playing around in the water, just normal beach stuff.  
But, then, it changed a bit, after I pushed her under the water, and was swimming away, I felt something pull my leg backwards, and when I looked what it was, I was underwater, and looking into the beautiful brown eyes of Lily. She then pulled me close, and kissed me passionately. Unable to resist the urge, I kissed her back just as passionately.  
We remained that way until we needed to separate to get air to breathe, otherwise I think we would have stayed that way for as long as possible. We then swam back to shore, and laid down on a pair of towels we had intelligently put out for when we were done swimming.  
I then turned to her and asked, “Did you really fondle me while we were making out?”  
She looked a little embarrassed, her cheeks blushing and she was looking down, and said, “Yeah, I did.”  
“Ok, just wanted to check. No problem with it.” I then got up, pulled my towel over next to her’s, and after it is in place, laid down on it, and put an arm behind her shoulders, and pulled her close to me.  
She was the first one to break the silence, when after a couple minutes, she said, “This feels really nice. Weird to think we have only known each other for two hours, and yet already I feel at home lying next to you, Malcolm.”  
“I know what you mean, Lily. Who could have guessed that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could ever like each other the way that we seem to?”  
“You are somewhat corny. Oh well. We should probably get something to eat. I know a great seafood place near here. Probably too low budget for your family, and my family doesn’t go there very much while we are here. Don’t know why, but it started a year or two ago that we stopped going there as often while here,” she said as she got up, and pulled her flip flops out of my pack, and then put them on.  
“Can one go in barefoot? I need to know since I don’t have any shoes, or else I might have been wearing them earlier.” I said as I too got up, de-Transfiguring the towels back into sand as I did so.  
“Nah, most of their business seems to be surfers most of the time, so they are pretty relaxed on the whole ‘shoes’ issue. Shall we go?” she asked, motioned with one hand, while grabbing mine with the other. She then added, “And, it should be cheap, they owe me some money after last summer when I worked there for a couple of weeks.”  
I told her that I thought that was a pretty cool deal, and we ran over there, her laughing at the terrible jokes I told having to do with the sea life of the world. Some might have involved the word ‘shellfish’. When we got there, we sat at a table on the outside of the restaurant, and had shrimp and crabs and a lobster between the two of us. It was a great meal. I told her about my love of reading and learning about Hogwarts before the Second Wizarding War, and told her how I thought that Scorpius and his father were both gits half the time. She told me the fun of growing up with the Weasley family, and how the Burrow had been expanded again, widthwise this time.  
We had a great time, and the whole time, we could each tell that the other was flirting through subtle head movements and tones.  
In fact, the whole lunch ended with another kiss. But, this one took place behind the restaurant, and involved mutual groping of the sensitive areas of our bodies. Her groping caused a bit of a mess in my pants, and after that, she licked her fingers. Mine caused a loud moan of pleasure, but no mess since I had been groping her beautiful boobs, over her top. After we were done and I had changed my shorts for a pair of swim trunks, we walked back around to the front of the restaurant, holding hands, and walked down to the beach, to resume a very good and enjoyable day together.


	3. Day One, Part Two: Lily

As the two of us walked along the waterline, I just looked at Malcolm, and wondered what was going on in that cute head of his, and marveled at the color of his irises, which were oddly golden. Almost like a wolf or something divine. He then looked at me, and gave me a quick peck on the lips, feeling the delicious smoothness and slight wetness of them. I had to smile after he did that and started to think about the first time I had ever seen Malcolm, which was before today, and before I knew what his name was/is.  
It was actually the day we were Sorted. He had changed quite a bit since then. He had looked very sad that first day at Hogwarts, which was so different from most kids on their first day at Hogwarts. He had been Sorted into Slytherin, and had solemnly walked over to the table, without really paying attention to what was going on around him, and he had been only maybe six to eight inches shorter than he is now. He had just sat down, and in fact, Scorpius clapped him on the back, but he didn’t react to the Malfoy boy’s attention. The next time I noticed him was at that year’s Quidditch Finals, which was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He was wearing his green and silver, and somewhat cheering for the team. But, periodically, I would see this guy reading a book. How could I tell? I was using a Spyscope to see the action on the pitch better, but could also see this guy reading a book, almost like he wasn’t paying attention to the Quidditch going on in front of him. I could never figure out what he was reading, since I was mostly watching my brothers playing on the team. James had taken after our dad, and become the Seeker of the team, and Albus had been chosen as one of the Chasers. And, they were pretty stoked to have gotten into the Finals, and wanted me to watch for when I tried out for the team in my second or third year. I was supposed to keep up the tradition our parents started when they attended Hogwarts.  
The one place I recall seeing him often was in Transfiguration class, where he seemed to love the work, and really excel in it. The first day of Transfiguration, he easily turned the match into a needle. He was better than Aunt Hermione had ever been in Transfiguration. Some people said that he had recently registered with the Improper Use of Magic Office as an Animagus. No one had proof that it was true, or if it was, what his form was. Some said lion, others said otter, and one or two even said some large bird of prey, like a vulture. Some even said that Slytherin had wanted him to try out for the team, but that he had said that he would never want to play for the team, just wanted to do his own thing when he wanted to.  
When I returned to the present, I saw that the sun had begun setting, making the sea golden and it looked beautiful, like, well, liquid gold. And, Malcolm was looking at me with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
I asked him something that I had wondered since that first day at Hogwarts, “Why did you look so sad when we got to Hogwarts and were being Sorted?”  
He looked like I had stung him, and/or surprised him with my question. When he finally did answer, his voice was subdued, and he didn’t really look at me. He said, “My mom died about a month or two before school started, so I was still grieving her death when I started at Hogwarts. I had to start at the normal time, since she would have been upset if I hadn’t started at the normal time. She and my father went to Hogwarts, and met there. She was in Hufflepuff, and he was in Slytherin. She was so proud the day I got my acceptance letter. Sometime, I like to think she has been watching me at Hogwarts.”  
“Wow, I never knew. That must suck. But, how are you related to the Twin Terrors of Slytherin?”  
“Dad married their mom at the end of first year, and I got to meet them soon afterwards as my new family. Sylvia, the blonde, was the first one of them to try to pull “rank” on me and order me to do something in my own house. I told her no, and she went crying to her mother, who cried to my father, who asked me to do it, for him and not for Sylvia, since he could tell I didn’t really like them much. For all of his bluster and pretense, he is a pretty cool dad. Next, Georgia, the brunette, tried the same thing, and the same thing happened. I did it only after Dad asked me politely. He never wants Harrietta to know that he isn’t as hard on me as she thinks he is. I am his son, and thus higher on the food chain than her daughters.”  
After that, we didn’t really talk for a bit of time, but we did continue to walk, and hold hands. I was going over the revelation in my head as we were walking, and as the sun drifted further and further beneath the horizon, the air steadily got colder, until I was huddling next to Malcolm for warmth. He steered us towards an abandoned pile of driftwood and sticks, and pulling out a short, like 8”, white and black wand, said “Incendio” and lit the pile on fire. We sat down in front of it, and let the warmth from the flames come out and warm us up, as we looked up at the stars and marveled at their beauty.  
About an hour later, we realized that we probably should be heading back to our separate family’s cabins. So, I watched as Malcolm walked away, going to the other side of the beach. I thought I heard something crackle over behind us, so I looked back. When I saw there was nothing there, and looked back to see Malcolm again, he was gone, but there was a suspicious bird flying in the same direction he had been walking. Interesting, maybe the rumors had been true…  
I started on my way back to my family’s cabin, which wasn’t too far from where I was on the beach. I snuck into my room on the second floor, and fell asleep quickly, not being able to wait to see Malcolm again tomorrow.


	4. Day Two, Part One: Malcolm

The next morning, I got up early, went downstairs to the kitchen which had an island with a black granite counter, and all of the other counters were white marble. The icebox was pearly white, and contained fresh fruits, some pancake batter, and some whipped cream. Delicious breakfast for one, coming right up. I began to make the pancakes on the stove, and left the strawberries I found and the whipped cream in the icebox, letting them remain nice and cold while I made the pancakes. I watched them bubble and steam, and just looked simply scrumptious as they baked in the pan.  
Once they were done cooking, I flipped the three pancakes onto a plate in a short stack, then took out the strawberries, the whipped cream, and strawberry syrup I found on my second look, and put them all on top of the pancakes in a beautifully delicious looking fashion. Once it was fully arranged, and took it over to the island, and sat down on one of the plush stool arranged around it, I started to eat the short stack in earnest, loving the complex tastes and textures of the pancakes and strawberries, and whipped cream topping. Once, I was done eating, I got my backpack, and walked out the front door, leaving my dishes in the sink, and hoping to see Lily out on the beach today.  
As I walked, I thought about the fact that I was feeling a bit cramped, so I made sure that no one could see me, and shifted into my Animagus form. I had heard the “rumor” people were spreading that I had registered. It was true. My form was a golden eagle, and my marking was that my eyes became fully golden, like balls of pure gold set in eye sockets. However they work just like normal eyes. I flew off above the beach, scanning it for any red headed people, and quickly noticed one sitting on the rock outcropping, sketching something on a pad of paper. I dived down towards her, landing next to the outcropping, shifting back to human when I hit the sand; luckily for me, my clothes had gone through the change with me.  
I quickly climbed up the outcropping and walked up behind her. But, it was I, rather than her, who was surprised. She quickly turned around and said, “Good morning, Malcolm. Have a good flight?”  
“You noticed, did you? Saw me land as a man, but fly as an eagle? But how did you? I landed on the side of the rock, and you are sitting on the front edge, and looking out over the sea.”  
“I am able to notice when a golden eagle divebombs near me, and a guy that I really like pops up seconds after it landed. And, from there, deduction is not hard at all. Plus, there are rumors around campus that you had registered. Very good to know that the rumors were true,” she said, not looking back at me the whole time, still sketching something on her pad of paper. She seemed to love sketching, Muggle style, as in pencil, pad of paper, and that is it. It was kind of strangely endearing.  
I sat down next to her, feet dangling over the side, watching her sketch, and looking out over the ocean. I saw a dolphin leap out of the water, and snatch a low flying bird in mid-air. It was quite creepy to watch, but otherwise the ocean was simply beautiful and serene. Me and Lily said nothing the whole time, just enjoying each other’s company and the quiet of the day. Any other people on the beach were far enough away that we couldn’t hear them, and that was very nice.  
About half an hour or so later, Lily looked over at me, and asked, “So, what do you think of my picture?” and then proceeded to turn her sketchbook towards me.  
So, I looked at what she had been sketching. It was a simple landscape portrait of the ocean, the sun in the sky, a couple clouds floating on the breeze. It looked simply beautiful, and very well done. She obviously had a real knack for art. I told her so, and she leaned over, smile on her face, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She then kissed me passionately on the mouth, taking me by surprise once more. I leaned into the kiss, and we began making out once more.  
Once we finished making out for the time being, I asked her, “So, Lily, what do you say to another walk along the beach? But this time, we go in the opposite direction from last time. Instead of towards your beach house, why not in the direction of mine?”  
“Sounds like a great plan. I am sure there is somewhere to eat that way, and it will be a new way of looking at the beach.”  
“That is one way of looking at it. And, I agree. Let’s go,” I said, starting to climb down the rock face to the sand below. I looked up, and she was right above me. So, I stepped out of the way. Once she had gotten on the ground, I took hold of her hand in mine, our fingers lacing, and we began our journey into the mostly unknown west side of the rock outcropping, if you were standing on top of it, facing the ocean.   
We walked a little ways, and soon found a restaurant serving American cuisine, which we found both odd and kind of interesting. So, we went inside, and had a lunch of hamburgers and French fries. We talked about Hogwarts, our favorite classes, our friends, Quidditch. If we could think of a subject having to do with Hogwarts, we most likely spoke about it. We talked about Peeves, Sir Nick, the Bloody Baron, the Gray Lady, and the Friar, and how they all were very interesting characters once you really looked at them. The Bloody Baron loved the Gray Lady, and killed himself after killing her. Kind of romantic, kind of insane. But, that is just how he seems most of the time.  
We paid for our lunches and left the restaurant, walking back onto the beach, holding hands once more, and watching seagulls swooping down on unsuspecting pieces of trash and refuse, and abandoned food. It was kind of peaceful in a strange way to watch them swooping and hear their shrill cries of delight when they got something to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the read. There should be more, eventually.


End file.
